Mythics and Magics
by Knightfire94
Summary: Stiles, an apprentice mage, and Derek, an alpha werewolf, are under hot pursuit of a clan of undead. They have been assigned by the Grand Council of Mythics and Magics, to find out more about the various disturbances the town of Beacon Hills is experiencing.


**Author's Note:** I most definitely do not own any of the rights to these characters, places, or anything related to the TV show Teen Wolf. Also, this is my first time writing, and I hope to be able to continue this fic, provided that I get some positive feed back. My apologies if you don't really agree with it, but if you don't, you don't have to read it, yay! This is rated M, because I will most definitely be writing some sex scenes in this fic at some point. Stiles is 18, Derek is 22.

The woods were thick with greenery, providing perfect cover from the undead as Derek and Stiles ran from them. They sprinted as quickly and as quietly as they could, avoiding projectiles being fired from the horde's bows. They had been running for several miles now, under relentless attack from their pursuers. Derek knew that he could go on longer, but he knew that Stiles wouldn't be able to make it much further, even assisted by his magic. Stiles stammered, "Derek, I know what you're thinking, but I can make it a little longer. I don't wanna drag you down, so if I fall just leave me here."

Derek rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, "You know that I wouldn't leave you behind." He began to pick up speed, grasping Stiles in his arms, just as he was about to take a dive. Stiles looked up into his partners glowing red eyes with thanks. Derek flashed a grin and began sprinting as fast as he had ever sprinted in his life. He knew that they needed to find cover, and that they needed to do it fast if they had any hope in living. Stiles began to mutter a spell under his breath. "Stiles..." Derek began, "don't waste your energy now, you don't look like you could make it if you expended it." The smaller one continued to chant under his breath, making Derek upset with him. "Stiles! Stiles, what did I say?!" he demanded.

Soon, Derek could see the magical energies encircling the two of them, and he could tell that Stiles was not doing so well by the intense trembling that had taken over his small body. The magic grew stronger around them and then pulsed, effectively concealing the two men so that they would appear to be a large tree to any passersby. Stiles gave a small shudder, before passing out in Derek's arms. Derek cursed faintly before laying the mage down and holding his own breath, in hopes that they wouldn't be detected. He kept in his werewolf form, to maintain his heightened senses and control his breathing and the beating of his heart.

The wolf waited patiently for the sounds of the undead for about 15 minutes... Nothing. He kept deathly still the whole time, calmly stroking Stiles hair, waiting for the impending sound of the horde's stampede. After about an hour, Derek knew that something was wrong. Unfortunately, he was unable to break through Stiles, magic barrier, and had to wait for it to wear off before he acted. _It's been about an hour and a half now, _he thought, _the barrier should be down at any minute..._ A few moments later they were no longer concealed. Derek immediately positioned Stiles behind his back, ready to protect the young mage no matter the cost. He looked around and let out a roar, waiting for any kind of movement. His enhanced eyesight noticed nothing moving, and nothing out of place. He turned around to Stiles, who appeared to be coming to and stuttered, "They're gone."

Stiles let out a sigh of relief, his body looking battered from the previous fight, and the running they did. "Well that's good." he smirked, a goofy grin spreading across his fair face, only marked by the occasional cut or bruise.

"Well, yeah... for now," Derek retorted, running his fingers through Stiles hair, "but you could have been hurt."

It was Stiles turn to roll his eyes. "Derek I'm fine! I have my magic to protect me. I'm actually quite strong compared to other apprentice mages my age." Stiles huffed at the older male.

"Regardless, let's get back to my house so that we can rest. I think we should probably talk about what just happened." Derek remarked.


End file.
